


You're Still The One

by AnomieWrites



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Arnold is a musician, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Childhood Memories, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunken Kissing, Everyone is in their 20s, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Getting Back Together, Helga Pataki Loves Arnold Shortman, Helga Pataki/Arnold Shortman-cenric, Hey Arnold! References, Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Inspired by Hey Arnold, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Love Poems, Multiple Orgasms, Music Mixtapes, POV Helga Pataki, Past Relationship(s), Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-The Jungle Movie, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Sorry Not Sorry, Surprise Kissing, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Their Love Is So, True Love, Underage Kissing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnomieWrites/pseuds/AnomieWrites
Summary: Helga Geraldine Pataki was a tough girl who didn't want for much, but there was one thing she wanted more than anything in the world…and that was Arnold Phillip Shortman. After practically fighting for their lives in a godforsaken jungle and saving Arnold’s parents, Helga finally got the one thing she wanted and everything was going just perfect between her and Arnold, until it wasn't.Thirteen years later after receiving an invitation to her best friend's wedding, Helga is face to face with the blonde haired, green eyed boy (now a man) who can still make her girlhood tremble.
Relationships: Helga Pataki/Arnold Shortman, Lila Sawyer/Arnold Shortman, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Phoebe Heyerdahl/Gerald Johanssen, Thaddeus "Curly" Gammelthorpe/Rhonda Wellington Lloyd
Comments: 34
Kudos: 181





	1. Chapter 1: Reconvening

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first Hey Arnold! fic, so please feel free to let me know if you liked it or not. Here we go! 😊

Helga Geraldine Pataki was a tough girl who didn't want for much, but there was one thing she wanted more than anything in the world…and that was Arnold Phillip Shortman. After practically fighting for their lives in a godforsaken jungle and saving Arnold’s parents, Helga finally got the one thing she wanted.

 _Oh my god! Is this really happening? This can’t be really happening! Someone pinch me, I must be dreaming!_ she thought as Arnold grabbed her hands and closed his eyes, puckering his lips.

Helga leaned down and gently pressed her lips to Arnold’s, a warm feeling blooming in her chest. It felt like fireworks were going off behind her. She felt herself slowly lifting her left leg up.

“Mmm mmm mmm!” Gerald said, hands on his hips. Both Arnold and Helga’s eyes flew open and they quickly pulled away from each other, faces both slightly pink. Helga felt like on she was floating on cloud nine. 

From that day forward, everything was going just perfect between her and Arnold, until it wasn’t.

Bob Pataki had finally realized (after five agonizing years) that people were no longer using beepers and he begrudgingly switched to selling cellphones.

One day Helga overheard her dad talking on the phone. “Really now? Cali? As in California?” Bob said excitedly.

Helga pressed her ear up against the door to hear Bob better, her brows knitting together. “Well of course! How soon do you need me to be there?” Bob yelled cheerfully. 

_Oh no, I don’t like where this conversation is going,_ Helga thought as her heart began to pound in her chest as a lump formed in her throat.

“Okay! I’ll start packing now!” Bob said, laughing. Helga quickly moved away from the door when she heard Bob’s heavy footsteps stomping toward the door.

Bob threw open the door and announced loudly, “Pack your bags girls, we’re moving to California!!”

* * *

Helga shakes her head, willing away the memory that she marks the beginning of her life being ruined.

She stares down at the clipboard she was writing on, realizing that she has a client laying on her couch.

The woman sobs as she rants. “You know somedays…I just wish that Grady would just listen to me, y’know? Whenever he’s having a bad day, I’m there with open arms…but when the roles are reversed…he always tells me that he doesn’t have time for me, or I need to suck it up…I’m really sick and tired of it.”

Helga nods in consideration. “Well Samantha, have you ever considered maybe, sitting down with him and asking him why he is acting like that towards you?”

Samantha frowns up and Helga raises her hands up in defense. “Hear me out for a sec…maybe you can sit down with him and voice your concerns and if you agree with or find his answers practical, ask him to make some changes to his behavior and see how that goes.”

Samantha bites her bottom lip, thinking it over. “What if he doesn’t want to change?”

Helga recaps her pen and sighs, shrugging lightly. “Then that’s your cue to move on…”

Helga’s timer on her phone goes off and she reaches for it to turn it off. “Well your one hour is up, be sure to see Kelly at the front desk to schedule your next appointment.” Helga stands up, smoothing the front of her skirt down.

“Dr. Pataki?” Samantha’s small voice appears much closer now. Helga glances up and sees that Samantha is crowding into her space. Samantha reaches out and wraps her in a tight hug.

“Uhhh…” Helga looks around confused.

Samantha sniffles into Helga's shoulder. "Thank you Dr. Pataki! You’re always such a big help.”

Helga smiles and gently pats her back. “No need to thank me, Samantha. It's my job to help you.”

Samantha pulls away and smiles brightly at her. She readjusts the bag on her shoulder and proceeds to the door.

“Have a good evening, Dr. Pataki.” Samantha waves at her.

Helga waves back. “You as well, bye.”

Once Samantha closes the door, Helga walks over to her desk and plants both hands firmly down on it.

“Fuck…” she gasps out.

She glances over at her computer and the blush, burgundy and gold invitation stares back at her menacingly.

❤🌸❤

I CAN’T SAY ‘I DO’ WITHOUT YOU

Will you be my beautiful

MAID

of

HONOR?

Dear Helga, please say yes?

Love Phoebe xx

April 3rd, 2013

Helga flops down in her seat and runs a hand down her face. “Ugh Phoebs…why are you forcing me to see him again?” Helga groans.

Suddenly Helga’s phone lights up and Phoebe’s face flashes across the screen. "Speak of the devil." Helga mutters to herself before pressing the ‘answer call’ button.

She exhales sharply and smiles, answering. “Hey Phoebs—”

“Have you received my invitation?” Phoebe practically squeals into the phone.

Helga winces and clears her throat. “Uhhh yeah I did ummm I’ll have to check my calendar and see—” Helga trails off, noticing that the woman on the other line was dead silent.

She looks down at her phone. “Phoebs? Phoebe?”

“You’re seriously thinking of not coming to my wedding?” The hurt in Phoebe’s voice causes Helga to cringe.

Helga sputters trying quickly to come up with a lie. “I- I didn’t say that, I just have to check my calendar and—”

“I understand. I’ll just have to see if Olga would be available for it.” Phoebe says. Helga could just imagine a smug smile flashing across Phoebe's pretty face.

Oh ho ho…Heyerdahl’s pulling out the big guns, who does she think she is using her older sister against her like this? Helga grits her teeth. Obviously, someone who knows that dirty tactic always works.

Helga sighs dramatically. “Ugh fine Heyerdahl! Yes! I’ll be your maid of honor! You’re evil for pulling the ‘Olga’ card…”

Phoebe giggles and says, “I’m sorry, but I had to. You were just about to say you weren’t coming to my wedding! I couldn’t have that!”

Helga shakes her head. “It’s so sad that it still works after all these years.” Helga says, chuckling.

Phoebe laughs and says, “Of course it still works, your competitive spirit when it comes to Olga will always make it work.”

Helga nods in agreement and leans back in her chair. “I suppose you’re right.”

For the rest of the evening they talk and catch up, Phoebe gushing to Helga about the colors and the theme of the wedding.

Helga tries her hardest to pay attention to what Phoebe is saying, but her mind can’t help but to wander off; thinking about a blonde haired, green eyed boy— wait no man. Arnold was a man now. Helga fought hard to contain the swoon that almost overtook her.

"The rehearsal dinner is next Saturday at two, but Gerald and I want to have a little reunion party Thursday at eight at Chez Paris, so please try to make there on time." Phoebe begs. 

Helga shudders, remembering the embarrassment she suffered there. She suddenly realizes what Phoebe says and scoffs. “Phoebs! You wound me, when am I ever late?”

* * *

_**Thursday 8:35PM...** _

“Sorry everyone! My fucking flight had a two-hour layover and—” Helga freezes up in the doorway of the private room. Her eyes pass over the familiar faces of her old classmates.

 _Oh Fuck...I am not ready for this!_ she thought as panic begins to set in the pit of her stomach as she takes little steps into the room.

“Helga! Oh my gosh! It’s so good to see you!” Rhonda yells over at her. She gets up from the table and Helga’s eyes go comically wide.

 _Rhonda Wellington Lloyd is pregnant!_ Helga screams out in her mind as Rhonda waddles her way over to her.

“You look amazing! I especially love your shirt! Looks like Chanel, it is Chanel isn't it?” Rhonda asks, hugging her.

 _Ahh, I see Rhonda is the still a name brand whore,_ Helga thought, rolling her eyes as she answers curtly. “Yes…yes it is.”

Rhonda runs her hand over Helga’s sleeve. “Niiiccee!”

Helga laughs nervously and removes Rhonda's hand, moving further into the room. “Hello everyone!” Everyone gets up from the table and goes to greet Helga.

Most of them envelop her in tight hugs, speaking pleasant greetings at her. She keeps muttering to herself that everything is going fine and that she needs to just breathe. 

Phoebe almost had both of them crashing to the ground when she jumped into Helga’s arms, screaming “I’ve missed you so much!!”

Helga closes her eyes as she lets out a surprise laugh and wraps her arms around Phoebe. “I missed you too, Phoebs.”

A familiar voice calls out to her. “I hope there’s one more hug left in you for me…”

Helga’s eyes fly open and sees Arnold standing there, his signature grin spreading across his face.

“I…uuhhh…I,” Helga stutters.

Arnold walks closer to her and says, “Is it okay if I hug you?” Helga quickly nods her head and Arnold reaches out, pulling her into a warm hug. Helga melts into it, wrapping her arms around his middle and resting her chin on his shoulder.

“I’ve missed you too…” Arnold whispers in her ear and Helga honestly feels like she could die right in that moment.

Helga doesn’t notice how long they’ve been hugging for until someone clears their throat and Arnold pulls away. Helga fights back a whine as his warmth leaves her.

“Hello Helga! Why it’s ever so nice to see you again,” Lila says sweetly. Helga gives her a tight-lipped smile and reaches her hand out for a handshake. “Oh don’t be silly! Come here.” Lila grabs Helga arm and pulls Helga into a hug.

Helga can feel herself scowling and breaks the hug early. “Nice to see you too.” Helga says through her teeth. 

“Okay everybody, come take your seats!” Phoebe yells out, tapping a fork against a wine glasses.

Everyone goes to take their seats and Helga notices that Arnold is sitting right across from her.

They lock eyes for moment and Helga sees something flash in Arnold’s eyes before he turns away to talk to Lila.

Helga leans over and whispers in Phoebe’s ear. “Are Arnold and Lila dating now?”

Phoebe freezes up and starts bouncing her leg nervously. “Y-yeah…they’ve been together for four years now.”

 _What?! Four fucking years!!_ Helga internally screams. It feels like something is shattering in her as she clutches her wine glass tight, almost breaking it. 

Phoebe looks over at her in concern. She gently places a hand on Helga’s thigh. “Are you okay Helga?”

Helga comes back to reality and nods. “Yeah Phoebs…I’m just fine.” Helga lies. Phoebe can tell it’s a lie as well but doesn’t push more on the issue.

Gerald stands up and lifts his glass of champagne up. “Thank you again everyone for being here and celebrating this amazing occasion with us, phoebe and I appreciate you all very much. The rehearsal dinner is this Saturday at two, so please everyone be on time…Helga…” Gerald says, smirking.

Helga rolls her eyes and says, “Yeah yeah yeah Geraldo. I’ll be on time.” Everyone laughs lightly.

Gerald points at Arnold and says, “Also want to give my best friend, Arnold, a special shoutout! Arnold was in the middle of working on his latest jazz album called,” Gerald leans over to whisper to Arnold, "Hey...what's it called again?"

Helga feels her stomach flip as Arnold smiles and says, "I'm gonna name it 'Phillip'...after my grandpa Phil."

Everyone starts gushing over Arnold and singing his praises. "I absolutely can't wait to hear it, your last album was a complete masterpiece!" Rhonda raves.

 _Yeah...that was some of the best music Arnold released, well obviously not better than,_ Helga smiles to herself as she thinks about the mixtape Arnold gave her for the one-year anniversary.

Helga notices Arnold looking at her again, those emerald green eyes staring straight through her.

Helga blushes and looks away, quickly taking a sip of her champagne. 

Gerald nods enthusiastically. "Most definitely, back to what I was saying...Arnold came here in the middle of working on his latest album, to be my best man and Arnold...that really means a lot to me. Cheers!"

Helga almost spit out her champagne as everyone yells "Cheers!"

 _Of fucking course he’s Gerald's best man…it wouldn’t any make sense if he wasn’t…but that means I’m gonna have to walk down the aisle with him…oh god…this is gonna be a looonng weekend,_ Helga thinks as she lets out a long sigh and tries to put on a happy smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what Arnold was thinking when him and Helga locked eyes at the end...hmmm...🤔🤔


	2. Chapter 2: Reminiscing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helga looks at the back of his head smiling fondly and thinks, “Still the same old sweet and caring Arnold…I’m so glad he hasn’t changed.” 
> 
> Arnold looks at her and grins. “What?” 
> 
> Helga looks down, still smiling. “It’s nothing really, just glad you’re still the same old Arnold.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I'm here and back on my bullshit, coming at ya with another chapter. Hope you have as much as a good time reading it as I did writing it. 😊😊
> 
> On to the story....

_**Hillwood, July 2003** _

_"…hair as bright as my favorite flower and as soft as feather pillows_

_Kisses as gentle as the wind caressing my face,_

_Your eyes, green, like the richest and rarest emeralds in the world—"_

Helga stopped writing and looked up when she heard a tap at her window. When nothing else happened, she went to back to her poem.

_"Your voice is like a symphony to my ears, I want to listen to it forever and ever and ever—"_

Another tap.

She growled, pushing away from her journal, and walking over to her window. Her eyes went wide when she saw Arnold standing there, pebbles in one hand and an arm extended, getting ready to throw another one. She lifted up her window and poked her head out.

“Arnold? What are you doing here?” she whispered.

“I wanted to see you.” He whispered back.

Helga looked at him like he grew another head. “Are you crazy? If my dad finds out—”

“He won’t find out. Let the ladder down please?” he begged.

Helga sighed and climbed out her window. She quietly made her way down the fire escape and went to let the ladder down, so Arnold could climb up. When he got to the top, he smiled brightly at her. “Hi.”

Helga felt the air leave her lungs when Arnold stepped closer to her. “You’re so breathtaking Arnold…literally.” Helga gasped.

Arnold laughed lightly and said, “The same can be said about you, Helga.” He grabbed her hand and kissed it. Helga felt the inside of her body warm up like she just drunk a mug of hot chocolate as she swooned. “Oh Arnold…”

Arnold rubbed her wrist and smiled. “Is it okay if I—” he glanced up in the direction of her bedroom. Helga looked at him confused until she realized what he was asking.

“Oh you want to come up—yes!” She grabbed his wrist and yanked him upstairs.

They made it to her window in record time and she pulled a giggling Arnold through it. “Geez Helga! You almost took off my—mmph!”

Helga pulled him down into an electrifying kiss and internally squealed in delight when he quickly reacted to it. His big, warm hands latched on her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Arnold gasped when she nibbled on his bottom lip, allowing her to slip her tongue inside. He tasted like mint and yahoo soda.

 _Holy fuck! This is really happening!_ Helga thought as they moved back onto her bed and Arnold settled in between her legs, Helga quickly wrapping them around his waist. Arnold pulled back from kissing her and began to nose his way down to her neck.

“Arnold…oh Arnold…” Helga moaned as Arnold sucked and nibbled on her neck. Helga could feel how hot Arnold’s hand was through her nightgown as he moved it over her body. She gasped loudly when it came to rest on her right breast.

“Is this okay? Can I do this?” Arnold asked, looking at her with concern in his eyes.

She quickly nodded. “Yes…it’s okay.”

Arnold smiled and kissed her once more. His hand beginning to massage her breast. Helga slapped her hand over her mouth to keep from crying out when his thumb grazed over her nipple.

“You’re so beautiful Helga…I want to see every inch of you.” Arnold said, his voice dripping with lust. Arnold reached for the bottom of Helga’s nightgown and began to pull it up.

Three loud bangs suddenly came from Helga’s door.

Her and Arnold separated quickly like they had burned each other. Bob’s voice came from the other side of the door. “Hey Helga! Have you the remote control for the living room?” Helga sighed loudly and rolled her eyes. “No Dad!”

“Are you sure? Your mom said you were the last one—”

Miriam’s voice wafted through the door. “Uhhh hey Bob…I found it…it was in the kitchen…” she snorted.

Bob mumbled under his breath as his heavy footsteps retreated from the door.

Arnold let a huge sigh of relief. “Oh my god! That was so close!” He put a hand on his chest and closed his eyes.

Helga smiled slightly at him and caressed his face. “You’re so cute when you’re about to have a heart attack…”

Arnold smirked at her. “Thank you…well there was a reason why I wanted to come up here…”

Helga raised a brow at him. “To make out right?” she said sarcastically.

Arnold shook his head and laughed. “No, that wasn’t—okay well there was another reason why I wanted to come up here.”

Helga giggled and lightly shoulder bumped him. “Well what was that other reason?”

Arnold stood up and reached in his back pocket. He pulled out a CD and handed it to Helga.

“What’s this?” she asked, taking the disk.

Arnold blushed and rubbed his neck shyly, quietly muttering out, “Happy one-year anniversary…”

Helga eyes widen in surprise and she gasped. “Arnold…”

“Do you like it?” Arnold asked, nervously biting on his bottom lip. 

“Like it? Arnold, I love it…what is it exactly?” 

Arnold sat back down on her bed and grinned. “It’s a mixtape. I made you a mixtape…ummm…it’s pretty much me doing covers of all the cheesy love songs I could think of on my saxophone.”

Helga felt her eyes well up with tears and she choked out a laugh. “Arnold…this is beautiful…I…I can’t find the words….”

Arnold gently wiped away a tear and rubbed her cheek. “You don’t have to Helga.” He gripped her chin and leaned down to softly press his lips against hers.

* * *

_**Hillwood, April 2013** _

Helga quickly swipes at her eyes to stop the tears from falling down. She has her earbuds in, listening to the CD on her iPhone 5s. She closes her eyes as she reminisces on how she felt in that moment.

 _I was truly in love with that boy,_ she thought.

 _You still are,_ another version of her voice whispers to her.

She shudders, shaking her head to remove that thought from her head. She slowly sips at her Whiskey Sour as the song changes to her favorite on the mixtape, "Lost In Your Eyes" by Debbie Gibson.

She sighs happily and rests her chin in the palm of her hand. She suddenly notices someone sitting down on the stool next to her in the hotel’s bar.

She quickly yanks the earbuds out of her ears when she sees it’s Arnold. “A-Arnold! I’m sorry…did you say something?”

Arnold laughs and Helga has to stop herself from swooning as she takes in how his smile practically lights up his face. “I just asked why you were up this late, but then I saw you had your earbuds in and realized you most likely didn’t hear me.”

Helga laughs nervously and looks down at the phone in her hands. “Oh right yeah…”

Arnold turns to the bartender and orders a Long Island Iced Tea. Helga sips at her drink again trying to ignore the awkward silence between them.

Arnold decides to speak up. “It’s about time the two of them got married right?” Helga nods and swallows down her nervous energy.

“I know right…I could’ve sworn they were gonna get hitched right after high school.”

Arnold looks down and smiles. “Yeah same here…sooo…”

Helga looks at him. “Sooo?”

Arnold laughs again this time Helga can hear some apprehension in it. “Sooo…how’s life? How has Cali been treating you?”

Helga fiddles with her drink in her hand and blows out some air. “Well…shit…uhhh,” she squeezes her eyes shut, “Cali has been…I don’t know...Cali...”

Arnold snorts. “Just Cali?”

Helga gestures wildly. “Well I really don’t know how to answer that without sounding pretentious…”

Arnold smirks. “You won’t sound pretentious…Helga it’s me you’re talking to.”

“I just don’t want to come off sounding like a pompous asshole to you.” Helga says, shrugging. 

Arnold turns his body towards her on the barstool and crosses his arms.. “Try me.”

Helga turns towards him and sighs. “Okay…”

Helga begins talking about how she ended up to going private school in California because Bob wanted ‘the best education money can buy for his little girl.’ Arnold chuckles when Helga does her best big Bob impression and rolls her eyes.

She explains how she was salutatorian of her class, valedictorian going to a girl who Helga swears up and down was sleeping with the Dean.

“You really think the Dean of a prestigious private school would risk his job like that?” Arnold asks.

“Her job…” Helga corrects.

She snorts into her drink when Arnold’s eyes get as wide as saucers. “Holy shit!”

Helga laughs and nods. “Same reaction I had when I first heard about it. I didn’t believe it at first, but then I started seeing how friendly those two were.” Arnold shakes his head and tosses back the rest of his drink. He looks down at Helga’s empty cup.

“Let me buy you a drink…”

Helga flushes a bright red and shakes her head. “Oh no you don’t have to—”

Arnold puts his hand over hers and looks her deep in the eyes. “I want to.” Helga for an instant reverts back to that hormonal teenage girl and swoons.

“O-Okay…Arnold…”

Arnold smiles and turns to face the bartender. “Hey barkeep! I’ll have another Long Island and for the lady,” he turns back to her and points at her glass, “What were you drinking?”

“Whiskey Sour.” Helga supplies, covering her mouth to hide her giggles. 

He quickly turns around. “She’ll have another Whiskey Sour. Thanks.”

Helga looks at the back of his head smiling fondly and thinks, “Still the same old sweet and caring Arnold…I’m so glad he hasn’t changed.”

Arnold looks at her and grins. “What?”

Helga looks down, still smiling. “It’s nothing really, just glad you’re still the same old Arnold.” The bartender brings them their drinks and Arnold takes a sip of his.

“And what exactly does that mean? Same old Arnold?”

Helga playfully bumps his shoulder. “You know…sweet, caring, helpful…gorgeous…” she slaps her hand mouth and blushes.

Arnold laughs loudly at that. “Gorgeous huh?” Helga covers her burning face with her hands and groans.

“I’m sorry…you weren’t supposed to hear that…the alcohol is getting to me.” she says, hands muffling her voice.

Arnold chuckles. “No need to apologize Helga, I’m actually quite delighted you still think I’m, what was it you said, gorgeous?”

Helga’s face burns hotter and she groans louder behind her hands. Arnold laughs and takes another sip of his drink.

* * *

As the night went on, Helga and Arnold caught up and got progressively drunker. Helga was always the type of drunk who got handsy and always told the person next to her how good they looked.

This time was no different. Actually this is time she was a lot worse given the person she was currently talking to was the fucking **_LOVE_** of her life.

“Oh wait...here, I got you.” Arnold says, helping Helga off the barstool. Helga leans against the bar top, her face red from the fit of giggles she was currently trying to stop.

Arnold goes to pay for their drinks and makes his way over to her. He places his arm around her waist, and she looks up at him.

“What’s you room number?” Arnold asks.

Helga’s brain lags for a moment as she stares into his green eyes. “Hmmm?” Arnold walks her to the elevator and presses the ‘UP’ button.

“What’s your room number?” he repeats.

Her brain finally catches up and she blurts out, “308!” Arnold jerks in surprise and huffs a laugh.

“Okay, let’s take you to 308…”

The elevator ride is pretty awkward because Arnold’s arm is still wrapped around her waist. Helga is trying to decide if he’s doing it to make her go crazy or if he’s just being helpful.

The elevator dings and they step off, heading in the direction of her room. Helga slips away from Arnold’s arm and turns to face him.

“This is me…” she says, giggling nervously. Arnold nods and grins.

“Yeah this is you.”

They stare at each other for what seems like forever and a shiver shoots down Helga’s spine when she sees Arnold’s eyes drift to her lips.

Before she can think twice about it, they’re on each other, lips moving passionately against each other, hands groping and tugging on the other’s clothes, drinking up each other’s soft moans. It all came to stop when Arnold pushes her up against her room door and lifts her leg over his hip.

He grinds his clothed erection into her inner thigh and her eyes fly open. She moves her head to the side to catch her breath. “Arnold wait…we can’t do this…”

Arnold lays his head on her shoulder and sighs heavily. “I know…I’m sorry…I shouldn’t have—”

Helga rubs his head. “No…it was my fault…I kind of attacked you first.”

Helga feels Arnold’s breath against her neck as he laughs quietly. “I’m pretty sure I attacked you too.”

They untangle from each other and Arnold clears his throat. “Well uhhh…I guess I’ll see you at the rehearsal dinner then?”

Helga shifts side to side awkwardly and nods. “Yeah...” She turns to insert her key and pushes open her door. She turns around and smiles. “Goodnight Arnold.”

He smiles back. “Goodnight Helga.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A steamy make-out sesh at the end? Why yes please! 😁😁


	3. Chapter 3: Reconnecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He smiles at her, his eyes going to her lips again. “You know the whole time you were talking at the table; I couldn’t take my eyes off your lips. I just kept thinking about how soft they were and how badly I want to feel them against mine again.” 
> 
> Helga blushes and looks ahead. “Well Arnold…you would be able to feel them against yours as much as you would like, but unfortunately…you seem to have forgotten that you're in a relationship.” 
> 
> Arnold nods clearly thinking over what she said. She shivers as his breath fans over the side of her face and neck when he leans over and whispers, “What would you do if I wasn’t?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *peeks from around the bush* 
> 
> Heeyyyy y'all...long time, no see. 
> 
> I have another chapter here for you...hope you like! 😊
> 
> Also, TW: this chapter features a brief description of underage sex 
> 
> *retreats back behind the bush*

**_Hillwood, August 2003_ **

Helga stared down at their conjoined hands, already missing the way his completely covered hers, the overwhelming feeling of apprehension gripping her insides like a vice, ever so slowly getting tighter and tighter.

She watched as Arnold gently rubbed his thumb over her hand, such a small but intimate gesture to let her know he cared so much for her. She looked up at him, bottom lip quivering, eyes quickly welling up with tears and a lump the size of a golf ball forming in her throat. She tried to swallow it down, but it just wouldn’t go away.

“Arnold,” she whispered, she feared that if she spoke any louder than that, she would break down. His thumb continued its gentle ministrations, gradually calming her down just enough to say the words. “I’m moving next week…to California…” a soft sob broke through her lips when his thumb stopped moving.

He sat there for a second, closing his eyes and hanging his head. She lifted her other hand to his cheek and felt the tear tracks there. Not wanting to ruin the moment, they sat there still on her bed, sobbing softly.

Helga didn’t realize that the two of them had fallen asleep until she woke up with her legs tangled with Arnold’s. She looked over at the clock on her nightstand and saw that it was 4:00AM. She tried to stretch only to be stopped short when Arnold groaned and wrapped his arms around her torso tighter.

She looked at see his head on her chest, her shirt slightly damp from where he had been crying. She smiled and ran her hand through her hair, earning a soft moan from him. She gasped when he shifted and felt his erection press into her thigh. “A-Arnold?” she stuttered out, shaking his shoulder.

He moaned again and grinded down harder against her thigh. “Hey babe…” he answered her, his voice thick with sleep.

“I think you might have an issue you might need to take care of.”

Arnold chuckled and yawned. “You can help me take care of this issue…”

Helga felt herself smile. “Yeah I could, but I don’t know…it’s sooo early in the morning and you have to get home and—”

Helga’s sentence was cut off by Arnold’s soft lips. She sighed through her nose, her hand weaving its way through his silky hair.

Their lips worked together, Arnold’s tongue lightly grazing between her lips, asking for an invitation inside. She allowed his tongue inside, playing and chasing it, going back to suck on his top and bottom lip.

Arnold pulled back and looked at her, his pupils blown wide, making his green eyes look black. “Are you sure you want to? I mean we don’t even a have a condom.”

Helga chewed on her kiss swollen bottom lip nervously and nodded. “Yes. I do. Also I’m on birth control so…”

Arnold’s eyes softened and smiled. “Okay.” He moved back in, pressing his lips against hers and kissing her breathless. Helga’s body felt like it was going up in flames when Arnold moved his hand over her left breast and gently squeezed it. Before she knew it, the two of them were naked, blushes slowly creeping over their faces as they stared at each other.

“Wow…Helga…” Arnold whispered.

She melted into his touch as he caressed her face and moved his hand down her body, grabbing her thigh and hoisting her leg up over his hip. Helga closed her eyes and bit down on her lip as he slowly inserted himself in her.

The dreams Helga had about losing her virginity paled in comparison to the real thing. She was completely captivated by how gentle and patient Arnold was with her. Her heart soared each time he asked, “Are you comfortable with this? or Are you okay?”

She felt a pressure building in her lower abdomen as Arnold thrusted faster inside her. She hooked her legs together on his back and began matching his movements, the pressure getting bigger and bigger until...

“Arnold!” she cried out, the feeling of ecstasy washing over her and making her toes curl. Arnold kissed her again to quiet her down, his thrusts becoming sporadic. Helga gasped when he buried himself deep, his boyhood pulsing as his hot seed spilled inside her.

He moaned out her name in a low, deep whine and fully collapsed on her. She giggled and kissed the top of his head. "Glad we took care of that issue."

**_Hillwood, April 2013_ **

“I can do this! I can do this! Last night only happened because we were both drunk. Nothing more, nothing less,” Helga chants to herself as she steps onto the elevator. She presses the button for the hotel lobby and steps back against the wall. “Plus, he’s with…Lila now…”

Helga feels her upper lip curling into a sneer as she says her childhood archrival’s name. The elevator dings and Helga freezes up when the doors open up and reveal little miss perfect and Arnold standing on the other side.

“Helga! What a delightful surprise! I didn’t know we were staying in the same hotel! Oh I am ever so happy to know that now. We can finally hang out and catch up!” Lila exclaims, stepping on the elevator and wrapping her arms around Helga.

Helga grinds her teeth together to keep herself from snapping at her and Arnold can see the pained expression on her face. “Alright Lila, I think Helga has had enough of your love.”

Lila giggles and pulls back to look at Arnold. “I’m sorry Arnold, you know how I get when I get excited.”

Arnold pushes the button to close the doors and says, “Yeah babe. I know.” Helga notices his clipped tone and the annoyed expression on his face when he looks at her.

 _He’s clearly so over her shit!_ Helga thought as she bites her bottom lip to stop herself from smiling. Lila continues to drone on about nothing, occasionally asking Arnold for his input, in which he would give her the bare minimum. Helga catches him staring at her the entire elevator ride, a knowing smirk on his face.

The elevator finally reaches the lobby and Helga all but runs off the elevator, no longer able to listen to Lila drone on and on about pointless crap. She powerwalks over to the ballroom where the rehearsal dinner is located and goes inside.

She sees Phoebe and rushes over to her. “Phoebs! Thank God! She was about to make me go crazy in there!”

Phoebe jumps when Helga grabs her shoulders. “Who was about make you go crazy?”

“Phoebe! Oh my! You look ever so beautiful today!” Lila’s cheery voice suddenly appears behind them.

Phoebe cringes a little and turns around. “Oh! Lila thank you! You look beautiful as well! And Arnold you’re looking as handsome as ever.”

Arnold smiles. “Thank you Phoebe. Well I’ll leave you ladies to talk, I’m going to go find Gerald.”

He goes to leave, but Lila pulls him back by his arm. “Wait! You can’t leave without one of these.” Helga’s stomach curls when Lila leans in to kiss Arnold on his cheek. He laughs nervously and clears his throat, his eyes immediately shifting over to Helga.

“Uhhh…yeah…” he quickly walks away, sparing another glance at Helga.

Lila turns to them and sighs fondly. “I just love that man ever so much.” Helga glares at her.

 _Oh yeah? Would you love him ever so much if you knew his tongue was down my throat last night?_ she thought as an arrogant grin begins to spread across her face.

“Come on guys, we need to get started.” Phoebe announces. She grabs Helga’s hands and leads her over the table.

The dinner goes better than Helga expected. She was extremely grateful for the fact that they were able to joke around and laugh with each other just like when they were kids. They eventually got on the conversation of occupations again.

“Helga, you never got the chance tell us what it is you do.” Rhonda inquires, cutting her grilled chicken breast into tiny little squares.

Helga takes a sip of her red wine and shrugs. “It’s nothing too special. I’m just a silly old relationship therapist.”

Phoebe looks at her incredulously and puts her wine glass down. “Nothing too special?! I read that you were one of San Diego’s most praised therapist and your book sold over 180,000 copies over night!”

Helga looks down at her food and starts poking at her chicken with her fork. “Yeah I guess…I just don’t—”

“She doesn’t want to come off as a pompous asshole to us, right Helga?” Arnold pipes up, grinning at her.

She runs her tongue over her teeth and chuckles. “Right Arnold, I don’t.”

Phoebe puts a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Come on Helga, you know you could never come off that way to us.”

Gerald finishes the rest of his drink and adds, “Yeah, trust us. You’ve been worse than that.” That causes all of them to erupt into peals of laughter.

“Oh my god! Every time I think back on when I was nine, it makes me want to curl up into a ball and die.” Helga says, laughing.

They begin reminiscing on the times when they were children, pointing out just how crazy Thaddeus (Curly) acted and how snooty and stuck up Rhonda was. “I was not snooty!” Rhonda whines, crossing her arms in an indignant pout.

“You walked around with your nose in the air, if that’s not snooty, then I don’t know what is.” Helga says, bringing her wine glass up to her lips.

Thaddeus kisses her cheek and rubs her back. “It’s okay babe. I loved it when you were snooty. It was apart of your ever-growing charm.”

Rhonda rolls her eyes. “Whatever.” she grumbles out.

“Oh my god, do you remember when Arnold and Helga finally got together?” Gerald blurts out. Helga’s eyes widen as panic washes over her.

“Yeah! I was like it was about time, Helga was obsessed with you Arnold.” Phoebe adds.

Helga looks her and smacks her arm. “Phoebe!”

“What? You were!” Phoebe says, rubbing her arm and laughing. 

“You two were the cutest couple, why did you break up again?” Rhonda asks, happy to have the spotlight off of her. Helga shakes her head, refusing to say anything. She looks over at Arnold who has the saddest look on his face.

He clears his throat and swallows, clearly trying to stop himself from tearing up. “Well…from what I can remember Helga moved away to California and after that, I don’t know, I guess we kind of grew apart.” Helga feels a lump forming in her throat.

She shakes her head again, this time opening her mouth to explain what happened that day. “I ended the relationship because I didn’t think I would be able to handle being with you, but not being able to be around you. The thought of a long distance relationship scared the hell out of me, so I did what I thought was best…broke up with you the day before we left.”

Everyone at the table is silent. Helga looks down to quickly wipe the tears that’s threatening to fall from her eyes. She feels Phoebe start rubbing her back soothingly.

“Damn. Sorry I asked.” Rhonda finally speaks again.

Helga looks at her and smiles. “No it’s okay. You wanted to know, so we told you. It’s actually a good thing I do talk about it because that had been on my heart for so long and it feels great to let it go.” Helga looks over at Arnold again to see him smiling sadly at her, his eyes filled with tears.

“Alright! Enough of the sad talk! Let’s get back to laughing and having a good time.” Gerald exclaims.

He starts telling one of his old folklores and Phoebe gushes to everyone when he’s done that he’s working on his second round of children fairytales stories and Gerald tells everyone how Phoebe got named head of the department of Mathematics at the university she works at.

Helga loves the way they both worship each other and how they just lift and build the other person up. She wishes she could have that with Arnold.

Once the dinner is over, Rhonda has them line up (Arnold and Helga, Stinky and Nadine, Sheena and Sid, and Thaddeus and her) and instructs Gerald to play the music so they can walk in. Helga’s heart beats wildly in her chest when Arnold gently takes her arm and wraps it around his.

He smiles at her, his eyes going to her lips again. “You know the whole time you were talking at the table; I couldn’t take my eyes off your lips. I just kept thinking about how soft they were and how badly I want to feel them against mine again.”

Helga blushes and looks ahead. “Well Arnold…you would be able to feel them against yours as much as you would like, but unfortunately…you seem to have forgotten that you're in a relationship.”

Arnold nods clearly thinking over what she said.

She shivers as his breath fans over the side of her face and neck when he leans over and whispers, “What would you do if I wasn’t?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Arnold wants to kiss Helga again* 
> 
> Helga: No, you're in a relationship.
> 
> Arnold: What would you do if I wasn't in a relationship though?
> 
> Helga: oof....


	4. Chapter 4: Reigniting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She spins around and embraces Arnold tightly. “Promise me one thing, Arnold.” 
> 
> He wraps his arms her, pressing her close against him, her nipples brushing up against his chest. “Anything.” 
> 
> She moans softly at the sensation and whispers, “I want you to show me how much you missed me.” 
> 
> Arnold chuckles low at that and says in a husky voice, “Your wish is my command.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end guys! 😭 I appreciate all you for reading and being patient with me during that little hiatus 😅 
> 
> I appreciate all of you 🥰🥰

_**Hillwood, August 2003** _

“Helga wait!” Arnold yelled breathlessly. Helga shoved her last bag into the trunk and turned to see Arnold running up to her with something in his left hand. He stopped in front her, panting hard and doubled over with his hands on his knees. She looked down on him, tears quickly filling her eyes.

He straightened up and saw that she was about to cry. “Helga…here, take this.” Arnold held out what in his hand. It was a CD.

The tears blurred her vision and slowly started descending down her face. “I…I can’t take that Arnold.” Her voice cracked as she spoke.

He looked at her with hurt and confusion on his face. “What…What do you mean you can’t take it?” Helga suddenly leapt forward and wrapped her arms around him.

Her body shook forcefully as sob after sob overtook her. “I love you Arnold, I love you so much.”

He hugged her back, nuzzling his face into her neck, he breathed in her scent and began sobbing as well. “I love you too, Helga.” Helga sniffled and sighed.

“I’m sorry for this.” she whispered faintly.

Arnold tried to move back to look at her face, but she wouldn’t let him. “What?”

She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. “I’m breaking up with you.”

Another sob ripped through her as she felt him tense up, the tears now like rivers flowing down her face. “I’m sorry Arnold…but I can’t do this anymore. Goodbye forever…” She let him go, turning quickly so that she wouldn’t see his face and climbed into the car.

She fought hard not to look in the rearview mirror, instead looking out the window, watching the city where she was born, all her childhood memories, and where she first discovered love pass her by and fade away into the distance.

_**Hillwood, April 2013** _

“Oh Helga! You look absolutely gorgeous! Blush is totally your color!” Phoebe squeals.

Helga glances down at the strapless dress and pulls at it, poking her leg out through the slit. “Just know Phoebs…you’re the only one who can get me to wear a dress.”

The makeup artist spins Phoebe around in the chair, her jet black hair in huge ringlets and her makeup partially done. “Well I don’t know…remember when you got dressed up and stuff your bra full of tissue, and plucked your unibrow just to prove how girly you were?”

Helga feels her face heat up at the memory. “Oh Phoebs…you- you don’t have to bring that up—”

Phoebe points at her, exclaiming. “Or when you faked being Arnold’s Pen-Pal—”

“Alright! Heyerdahl, I’ll see you out there!” Helga turns and walks out the dressing room, almost bumping into someone. “Oh shit! Sorry…oh A-Arnold…” Helga’s eyes immediately dart down to Arnold’s black suit.

She bites her bottom lip as her eyes slowly comb over him, taking in his matching burgundy vest and bowtie. _Fuck! I forgot how good he looks in a suit!_ She thought as she ogles him. “H-Hey, why are you back here?”

Her eyes finally land on his face and she finds him doing the same, his green eyes traveling over her body like he’s trying to burn the image of her in this dress into his memory.

Helga feels herself flush when his eyes linger on the slit showing off her leg. “Well, I-- shit why am I back here?” Helga laughs and flicks his nose, causing him to scrunch up his nose and chuckle.

He grabs her hand, lacing his fingers through hers. It suddenly get harder for her to breathe when Arnold steps closer into her space, his green eyes looking at her intensely. “I remember why I came back here.”

Arnold grabs her other hand and squeezes it gently. “Helga…seeing you again after thirteen years made me remember how much I really cared for you and…and how much I missed you. Hell, it made me realize how much I—”

“Arnold! Hey man we need you outside! The Groom’s party is taking pictures,” Gerald says, poking his head through the entrance to the back rooms. “Come on man! Pictures not complete without the Best Man!”

Arnold sighs heavily. “Alright Gerald, I’ll be there in a minute.”

Gerald pulls his head back and the door shuts. Arnold looks down at their hands and begins rubbing his thumbs against the backs of Helga’s hand. “Helga I lo—”

“Helga! I need your help zipping up my dress! Vanessa’s fingers keep slipping off the zipper.” Phoebe calls out. Arnold throws his head, letting out a frustrated groan.

Helga giggles and yells back, “Be right there Phoebs!”

She pulls her hand out of Arnold’s grip and gestures to the door. “Duty calls.”

Arnold nods and puts his hand in his jacket pockets. “Yeah duty calls.”

Helga places a hand on his cheek and rubs it. “Hey whatever you have to tell me, you can tell me at the reception yeah?” Arnold places his hand over hers and smiles.

“Yeah. I can do that.” Helga smiles back at him and drops her, turning away from him. “Helga?” She turn around to see Arnold smirking at her.

“Yeah Arnold?”

He looks her up and down one last time and says, “Nevermind. I’ll tell you later.” Before Helga can say anything Arnold turns and walks outside to join the others.

Helga crying was a real rare occasion. It wasn’t that she couldn’t cry; she just thought it was for the weak. That’s what she was currently thinking as tears streamed down her face watching Phoebe walk gracefully walk down the aisle getting ready to marry the love of her life.

 _Thank goodness for waterproof eyeliner._ She thought to herself, wiping away a tear.

The ceremony begins and Helga tries her best to pay attention to the it, but her eyes keep drifting over to Arnold, admiring him in that suit and wondering to herself how he looked out of it.

 _Criminy, why does he have to look so damn good in that suit?! Fuck!_ Helga shifts in her spot, trying to get relief from the dull throbbing between her thighs.

The throbbing only get stronger when Arnold locks eyes with her and winks, his signature grin plastered on his handsome face.

“I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!” The minister proclaims happily and everyone in the room cheers loudly as Gerald dips Phoebe and kisses her sweetly. “Happy” by Pharrell Williams begins playing and Gerald starts spinning a giggling Phoebe around, leading her down the aisle.

Arnold walks up to Helga and holds his arm out, smiling brightly she threads her arm through his and they start dancing down the aisle.

**At The Reception Party…**

The aura in the ballroom is filled with so much love, hope and positivity for the newlyweds that Helga actually feels more relaxed than she has in years. She finds herself spinning around on the dancefloor with Arnold, huge smiles plastered on their faces.

It suddenly dawns on her that she hasn’t seen Lila since yesterday night. “Hey Arnold? Where’s Lila?” Arnold spins her around again sending her into a fit of giggles.

He pulls her close to him and lays a big, warm hand on the small of her back. “She left last night.”

He takes her hand in his and laces his fingers in between hers. Helga finally realizes that the song they’re now dancing to is her absolute favorite, "Lost In Your Eyes".

She gasps and tries to speak, her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water and Arnold chuckles. “Yeah, I know. This is your favorite song...that’s why I requested it.”

If Arnold wasn’t currently holding her close to him, Helga swears she would’ve floated away. “Oh Arnold…” she swoons, letting him dip her. When he pulls her back up, the look in his eyes sends a shiver down Helga’s spine.

“Helga. I love you. I don’t think I ever stopped loving you even after you moved away. Seeing you again made me realize that and I broke things off with Lila.”

Helga moves her head back to look at him. “What? You ended your relationship with her because of me? Oh Arnold…I—”

“Before you finish that sentence, just know it was a mutual thing. She saw the way we looked at each other. She told me she kind of figured that I still had feelings for you and that you still had feelings for me, so she couldn’t continue to be in the way of our love.” Arnold explains, moving the hand on the small of her back up to the dip in her spine and rubbing there.

 _Damn! And to think I was beginning to hate her guts again…ugh she’s too innocent for this world,_ Helga thought.

She moves her hand out of his to wrap her arms around his neck, smiling when he wraps his arms around her waist. “I missed you so much, Helga. I thought about you every day. Every time I walked passed your apartment, I was just waiting on you to poke your head out your window and yell, “Hey football head!”

Helga giggles and places a hand on his cheek. “You grew into your head though, I kind of miss it.”

Arnold laughs and grabs the hand on his cheek, turning it so he can kiss her palm. “So you want to know what I think of you dress?”

Helga nods, a tingle running from the palm of her hand up to her forearm. “I think I want to see you out of it.” Arnold kisses her palm again and looks at her with hooded eyes.

“Is that okay with you?” In that moment, it seems like everything is at a standstill and no one else is in the room but them. Helga just stares at him, her brain literally malfunctioning as she tries to process what Arnold just said. She’s so far gone that she barely registers Arnold waving his hand in front of her face.

“Helga? Hey Helga—”

“Yes!” she yells out.

“Yes what?” Arnold asks, furrowing his brow in confusion. She presses her body as close as she physically can to his and whispers in his ear.

“Yes Arnold, I am absolutely, positively okay with you seeing me without this dress on. But don’t just stop there. I want you,” she runs her hand down his body and gently palms at his growing erection. “to go further than that.”

She smiles sinfully as she feels his dick twitch against her palm and gently grasps it causing him to groan deep in his throat. Arnold moves in, crashing his lips against hers. Helga immediately reacts, deepening the kiss and threading her hand through his hair.

Heat rises in her cheeks as her tongue touches Arnold’s, quick and electric and delicious, then firmer, more determined, more curious about the heat that lies within, seeking to chase down that elusive lightning that reaches her.

Helga quickly remembers where they are and pulls back, wiping her mouth. “We should…um…we should get out of here. Head back to my room, yeah?”

Arnold gently smiles and leans in to kiss her again. “Yeah. Let’s go.”

As soon as they step on the elevator, Helga pounces on him. She slams him against the wall and continues passionately kissing him, nearly ripping his suit jacket off and whimpering as she feels his hand slipping under her dress, moving up her thigh and squeezing her ass.

The elevator dings and they separate quickly, nearly getting caught by the older couple that steps on. Helga keeps her head down, trying her best to hide her laughter.

She peeks over to Arnold and sees he’s doing the same. She grabs his hand and the older lady smiles at them. “How long have you two been together?”

Helga’s eyes widen and she looks at Arnold, who responds coolly, “Since we were kids.”

The lady puts her hand over her heart and coos. “Oh my, that’s just wonderful. You don’t see a love like yours very often. Cherish it and never let her go, young man. Always be sure to make her feel like she’s loved.”

Helga blushes when Arnold looks at her with so much sincerity and lust in his eyes. “Oh, I’ll be sure she feels my love alright.” The elevator dings and Helga sees that they’re on her floor.

“Well, it was very nice to meet you too. Thank you so much for the advice , we got to get going now.” Helga blurts out. 

She quickly rushes out, pulling Arnold along with her. “It was nice meeting you too dearie!” The lady calls out.

They practically run to her room and Helga fumbles a bit with her room key, cheering in excitement when she finally inserts it in.

She pulls Arnold into the room, her lips fiercely returning to his. She helps him take off his suit jacket and bowtie, her hands starting to tremble slightly as she begins unbuttoning his shirt. She licks her lips as her eyes slowly rake over the strong planes of his chest.

He fully removes his shirt and she moves to place a shaky hand against his chest, the hair there slightly tickling her palm. He places a gentle hand over hers and looks at her, his evergreen eyes boring into hers in the moonlight. “It’s okay Helga, I got you.” He gently kisses her and leads her to the bed.

She turns so that he can unzip her dress, her arousal rising with each passing second. As he slowly pulls the zipper down he trails soft kisses from the spot behind her ear all the way down to her left shoulder. She feels the dress fall to the ground in a heap at her feet and carefully steps out if it.

Arnold continues to ravish her neck as his fingers start working on unsnapping her strapless bra. She gasps when the cool air brushes past her breasts, her nipples hardening.

She spins around and embraces Arnold tightly. “Promise me one thing, Arnold.”

He wraps his arms her, pressing her close against him, her nipples brushing up against his chest. “Anything.”

She moans softly at the sensation and whispers, “I want you to show me how much you missed me.”

Arnold chuckles low at that and says in a husky voice, “Your wish is my command.”

For the rest of the night, Arnold holds true to his promise. Making Helga scream his name as he’s nestled right between her thighs, sucking and licking on her swollen clit, while furiously pumping two fingers in and out of her.

She feels her third orgasm quickly approaching when he moans against her wet folds, telling her how much he loves the taste of her. Helga giggles at his over enthused reaction when she asks to ride him. The feel of him inside her, rubbing against her walls, filling her up completely makes her come undone just as quickly as she did when he was eating her out.

He takes her right nipple in his teeth, nibbling on it as she grinds her hips down on him. She feels that tight coil in her abdomen snap again, her entire body shaking as she comes hard, stars bursting behind her eyelids. Arnold flips them over so that now she’s on her back and starts thrusting into her harder, faster.

“Fuck Arnold! I love you! I love you so much!” His hand moves down her hip, across her thigh and his thumb finds her clit, circling it. He swallows her moans in a deep kiss as she comes again, this time seeing white. She jerks and pulls him close, her nails digging deep into his back.

Helga starts to feel him tremble in her arms and she knows his orgasm must be drawing near too. Arnold continues to apply a delicious amount of pressure to her clit with his thumb as his thrusts begin to become sporadic.

“Mmm Helga I— shit! I love you too!” Helga gasps as Arnold tenses up, burying himself deep inside her and groaning low as his hot seed spills into her. He pulls her closer to him, molding her body to his and peppers wet kisses on the side of her face.

“Five times. I came five times Arnold.” she says, trying to catch her breath.

Arnold begins laughing. “Only five? Something in me is telling me I need to double that number.”

She joins in with his laughter and runs her hand through his hair. “Listen here bucko, I would like to be able to walk tomorrow when I’m in the airport.”

When Arnold doesn’t respond to that, Helga pushes his head back so she can look at him. Her heart nearly breaks at the sullen expression on his face. “What’s wrong Arnold?”

“I finally get you back…only to watch you leave again. I— come back to Chicago with me!”

Helga watches as a tear slowly makes its way down his cheek. She wipes it away with her thumb and smiles gently at him. “Okay. But you have to fly back to Cali to help me pack up all my shit, deal?”

She holds her pinky out and he wraps his around hers. He leans down to press a soft kiss against her lips and says, “Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! I now have a [Tumblr](https://anomiewrites.tumblr.com/) Feel free to follow me! 😊

**Author's Note:**

> ❤


End file.
